jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:RosePs/Siostra, mama itd.
Hej! To opowiadanie jest kopiowane z mojego bloga Smokito. Opowiada hisotorię Czkawki i Kuny. Szczerze to wolałabym, żebyście czytali je właśnie na blogspocie i tam komentowali. Po prostu wchodzę tam częściej. Bardzo proszę o szczere komentarze, chcę się rozwijać pod względem pisania. '1. Kunegunda' ,,Uciekaj skarbie'' słowa mojej matki wciąż tłuką mi się po głowie, gdy biegnę przez las potykając się co jakiś czas o kamienie, korzenie, a czasami wpadając w dziurę. O moją pierś obija się srebrny medalion mamy ,,Leć prosto na północ, aż dotrzesz do wyspy o nazwie Berk''. Najpierw muszę się dostać do łodzi. Słyszę krzyki za mną. Gonią mnie. Nie złapią. Sprowadzę pomoc i uratuję mamę. Zbliżają się. Nie mam siły. Jeszcze tylko kawałek. Już widzę łodzie. Przewracam się ze zmęczenia. Szybko, ale z wysiłkiem wstaję. Wpadam do najmniejszej łodzi. Odpycham wiosłami od brzegu. Łupieżcy zatrzymują się na brzegu. Udało się! Uciekłam. Skierowałam łódź na północ i zasnęłam z wyczerpania. -.-.- Spaceruję po plaży razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Zamyśliłem się. Co mam zrobić? Albrecht wie jak wytresować smoki. Muszę coś wymyślić. Moje rozmyślania przerwał smok. Szturchną mnie w ramię. -Co się stało- spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony. Wskazał łbem na łódź. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. To łódź Łupieżców. Powoli do niej podszedłem i zajrzałem do środka. W środku leżała dziewczyna. Miała długie brązowe włosy, bladą, choć brudną twarz oraz podarte, trochę za małe ubrania. Chłopak delikatnie ją szturchną. Mruknęła coś, po czym otworzyła oczy i podniosła się. Popatrzyła na mnie dużymi zielonymi oczami. -.-.- -Kim jesteś?- spytał pomagając dziewczynce wyjść. Była od niego młodsza o jakieś 5 lat, więc sięgała mu czubkiem głowy do brody. -Mam na imię Kunegunda. Uciekłam od...- nagle przerwała, przecież nie wiedziała gdzie jest. Może to jeden z Łupieżców- Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ty jesteś? -Spokojnie. Jesteś na Berk, a ja mam na imię Czkawka- uspokoił dziewczynę. -Uciekłam od Łupieżców. Urodziłam się u nich w lochach. Byłam tam razem z mamą- mówiła drżącym głosem. Było jej zimno, była głodna i chciało jej się pić. Czkawka zauważył to. Zawołał Szczerbatka. Ten podbiegł do nich. Kunegunda przestraszona odskoczyła i zachwiała się. Gdyby nie chłopak, który złapał ją za rękę przewróciłaby się. -Hej, spokojnie. Szczerbatek jest niegroźny- powiedział spokojnie. Odwrócił się do smoka i z torby przymocowanej do siodła wyją bochenek chleba i wodę. Podał je dziewczynie, która od razu odgryzła kawałek pieczywa i usiadła. Chłopak zrobił to samo- Może opowiesz mi co się stało? Potem zabiorę cię do wioski. -Dobrze- pokiwała głową- Mama mi opowiadała, że urodziła się i wychowywała na tej wyspie. Z tego co wiem była w ciąży, gdy Albrecht ją porwał. Po kilku miesiącach urodziłam się ja. Co tu opowiadać. Siedziałam w celi razem z mamą i słuchałam różnych bajek. Dostawałyśmy trochę jedzenia i materiały na jako takie ubrania dla mnie, gdy wyrastałam z poprzednich. Niedawno skończyłam 10 lat. Mama powiedziała, żebym uciekała, kiedy nadarzy się okazja. Kazała mi udać się na północ, na Berk. Powiedziała, że tam mi pomogą- mówiła coraz ciszej, jakby brakowało jej sił- Uciekłam, tak jak mówiła mama. Ukradłam łódź Łupieżcom i odpłynęłam na północ. Później niczego nie pamiętam. Musiałam stracić przytomność- wyjaśniła. -Nie martw się. Twoja mama miała rację. Pomożemy ci. Chodź- powiedział wstając i wyciągając rękę w jej stronę- Mój tata jest tu wodzem. -Jak się tam dostaniemy?- spytała słabo. -Na Szczerbatku- odpowiedział. Spojrzała na niego ze strachem. -J ja nigdy nie latałam na smoku- wyszeptała. -Nie martw się. To naprawdę fajne uczucie- uśmiechną się sadzając ją z przodu- Latam na nim od roku- wsiadł za Kuną i złapał ją jedną ręką- Szczerbek, tylko bez szaleństw, okej?- poprosił smoka. Na co ten prychną w sposób, który miał oznaczać ,,To raczej oczywiste'' i rozłożył skrzydła- Trzymaj się- szepną dziewczynce do ucha. Złapała się za przednią część siodła. Smok wzbił się w powietrze. I szybko, ale spokojnie ruszył nad lasem. Zaczęli zbliżać się do wioski, gdy Czkawka zorientował się, że Kuna zasnęła. Uśmiechną się pod nosem. Zaczynało się ściemniać, więc nikogo nie było. Wylądowali przed domem wodza. Chłopak zsuną się z siodła i wziął dziewczynkę na ręce. Była zadziwiająco lekka. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jest zadziwiająco chuda jak na swój wiek. Trzeba się nią zająć. Otworzył drzwi nogą i wszedł do środka.'' -Czkawka, kto to?- zdziwił się Stoik, który siedział przy stole i przeglądał jakąś mapę. -Położę ją i wszystko ci opowiem- powiedział i wszedł z dziewczynką na górę. Położył ją do swojego łóżka i przykrył kocem. Szybko zbiegł na dół do ojca. -Więc słucham- powiadomił Stoik rozsiadając się wygodnie. -Znalazłem ją na plaży, w łodzi Łupieżców. -Przecież może być jednym z nich! -Podszedłem do niej i szturchnąłem. Obudziła się. Opowiedziała mi jak uciekła od Łupieżców i znalazła się tutaj. Mówiła, że urodziła się niedługo po tym jak jej mama trafiła do więzienia u Albrechta. Podobno pochodzi z tej wyspy, z Berk. -Ile lat była w niewoli. -Ma jakieś 10 lat. -To całkiem możliwe. -Co? -No jej historia. 10 lat temu Łupieżcy zaatakowali Berk. Wtedy porwali część ludzi. Wtedy zginęła twoja mama. Czyli jesteśmy pewni, że mówi prawdę, aalbo jest diabelnie dobrą aktorką. -Nie- zaprzeczył chłopak- Kiedy ją znalazłem była ledwo żywa. Po za tym. Naprawdę myślisz, że Albreht wysłałby ją na przeszpiegi w łodzi z krzyżem Łupieżców? -Masz rację. Jak się obudzi daj jej coś do jedzenia, a potem jakieś ciuchy- powiedział zakładając na głowę hełm- Ja muszę coś załatwić, ale dziewczyna od teraz tutaj mieszka- uprzedził i wyszedł zabierając ze sobą kosz z prowiantem. Czkawka po cichu wszedł na górę i podszedł do szafy. Wyjął swoją starą koszulę. Wziął igłę, nożyce i jakieś nici oraz zszedł na dół. Po godzinie skończył. Wyglądało... przyzwoicie. Zaniósł ubranie na górę i przyjrzał się dziewczynie, która lekko pochrapywała. Uśmiechną się lekko na ten widok. Czuł jakąś dziwną więź z tą dziewczynką. Do głowy przyszła mu jedna myśl. Musi jej znaleźć smoka. Z takimi myślami zabrał z szafy koc i położył się spać na dole. -.-.- Obudziłam się o świcie. Było mi ciepło. Nagle dotarły do mnie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. Uciekłam z wyspy Łupieżców. Jestem na Berk. Chłopak o imieniu Czkawka mi pomógł. Mam nadzieję, że nie zmienił zdania. Wstałam z łóżka i rozejrzałam się po pokoju, który na pewno należał do Czkawki. Na ścianach wisiały obrazki jakichś maszyn i rysunki smoków. Wątpiłam, żeby wódz miał czas na takie rzeczy. Usłyszałam kroki. Przestraszyłam się. W więzieniu nigdy nie oznaczały niczego dobrego. -.-.- Wstałem wcześnie. Dopiero świtało. Postanowiłem sprawdzić, czy Kunegunda już wstała. Wszedłem po schodach. Dziewczynka skuliła się na łóżku przestraszona. Podszedłem do niej powoli. -.-.- -Co się stało?- zapytał brunet. Kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu, ta wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na niego. -N nic. Wszystko w porządku- szepnęła, a po jej policzku spłynęła łza. -Hej- uśmiechną się delikatnie. Otarła łzy, które zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach- Nie płacz. Co się stało? -Ja mam wyrzuty sumienia. Zostawiłam tam mamę samą. -Ona przecież chce żebyś była szczęśliwa. Postaram się jej pomóc, ale nie teraz- powiedział. Kuna spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, po czym rzuciła mu się na szyję. Szepcąc podziękowania przez łzy. Czkawka niezdarnie ją objął. Gdy dziewczyna uspokoiła się, Czkawka pokazał jej ubranie i poprosił, żeby za chwilę zeszła na dół. Kuna szybko się ubrała i zbiegła po schodach. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, który coś zapisywał w jakiejś wielkiej księdze. -Co to?- zaciekawiła się. -Księga Smoków. Zapisujemy w niej wszystko co wiemy o smokach- wyjaśnił. -Super- szepnęła. Szczerbatek podszedł do niej i szturchną ją nosem. Popatrzyła na smoka zdziwiona i podrapała go po głowie. Smok zamruczał, a Czkawka zdębiał. -Skąd wiedziałaś, gdzie lubi być drapany?- spytał. Kuna wzruszyła ramionami- Dobra, mniejsza z tym. Jak mam do ciebie mówić? Kunegunda to trochę długie imię. -Kuna- odpowiedziała- Mów mi Kuna. -Nawet fajnie. Trzymaj- podał jej chleb, kawałek kurczaka i wodę- Zjedz coś. -Dziękuję- powiedziała. -Nie masz za co. Naprawdę. -Pozwoliłeś się mi wyspać na twoim łóżku. Dałeś mi ciuchy i jedzenie. Hmmm- udała, że się zastanawia- Faktycznie nie ma za co dziękować- rzuciła sarkastycznie i zabrała się do jedzenia. Czkawka zachichotał. W ciągu minuty zniknęło wszystko co jej dał. -Pójdziemy do Akademii Smoków. Moi przyjaciele już pewnie czekają. Idziemy?- zaproponował. -No jasne! Ale nie będę przeszkadzać?- spytała. -No jasne, że nie- zaprzeczył gwałtownie i wyszedł na dwór. Kuna ruszyła za nim- Szczerbek idziemy!- zawołał brunet, a smok zeskoczył na dół i wybiegł za swoim przyjacielem (relacja pan/zwierzak to raczej nie pasuje do Szczerbatka i Czkawki). Wsiedli na smoka, który po chwili wzbił się w powietrze. Lot trwał krótko, więc po chwili wylądowali w Akademii. Wszyscy już tam byli. -Eee Czkawka? Kto to?- spytał Sączysmark. -Kuna -To zwierzę -Ja mam na imię Kunegunda, ale jeśli ci życie miłe to mów mi Kuna. -Ta będę się bał rozwydrzonej dziesięciolatki- zaśmiał się- Prawda Kunegundziu?- chciał ją poszczypać za policzki, ale ta w ostatniej chwili złapała go za rękę i wykręciła boleśnie. -Od urodzenia siedziałam w celi u Łupieżców. Niedawno zwiałam i myślisz, że przestraszę się nadętego pacana?- spytała jadowicie. Smark głośno przełkną ślinę- Nie wiesz jak tam jest. Nie musiałeś tam siedzieć przez 10 lat. Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie Kunegundzią to ci wszystkie łapy powyrywam. Łapiesz?- chłopak pokiwał głową, po czym wyrwał się i wycofał się do swojego smoka. -Doobra. Kuna to jest Astrid, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik, aaa Sączysmarka już poznałaś- przedstawił wszystkich. Kuna zaśmiała się. -Smark... i on... się... czepiał... Kuny- wydusiła. 2. Beatrice -Wiesz, chyba masz rację- odezwała się Astrid- No, ale co dzisiaj robimy? -Popracujemy nad zaufaniem. Tym razem to smoki mają ufać nam. -To wy pracujcie, a ja sobie posiedzę- zachichotała Kuna i usiadła na jednej z beczek. Przez blisko godzinę wszystkie smoki odmawiały wykonywania ćwiczenia. Nagle do Akademii wpadł Pyskacz. -Czkawka, w lesie szaleje smok- wysapał- Wszystko spali. Iii... To chyba Nocna Furia. -Idziemy. Kuna siedź tutaj- powiedział chłopak szybko wsiadając na swojego smoka. -Nie ma kurde mowy- warknęła i usiadła za nim. -Kuna. -Tak mam na imię- syknęła i dodała trochę zniecierpliwiona- No leć! -Masz się nie mieszać- powiedział i wystartował, a za nim reszta. -Jak my znajdziemy tego smoka?- spytała Astrid. -Może... - zaczęła dziesięciolatka. -Rozdzielmy się- zaproponował Śledzik. -Hej, mo... -Chcesz w pojedynkę walczyć z dzikim smokiem?- odparowała Astrid. -Hej... -Nawet jeśli to co?- zaśmiał się wrednie Sączysmark. -Ale... -Możecie się przestać kłócić?! Na Berk szaleje dziki smok, a wy się kłócicie! -Hej... -To przelećmy się po całej wyspie i po sprawie. -HEJ!- krzyknęła Kuna już nieźle wkurzona. -Zamknij się mała dorośli rozmawiają- warkną Smark. -Tam się pali, zgaduję, że to ten smok- powiedziała dziewczynka wskazując na całkiem spory kawałek lasu, który stał w płomieniach, po czym spojrzała na chłopaka- Dalej uważasz, że powinnam się zamknąć? -Jesteś gorsza od Czkawki. -Nieprawda. -A świnie latają. -Gadam z jedną latającą. -Ty mała...- zaciął się- Ty... Ty... Uch zaraz coś wymyślę. -Może ten dym to nie od pożaru, a z twojej głowy? -Nie znoszę cię. -A to niespodzianka- zaśmiała się dziewczynka i mocniej złapała się Czkawki, bo mieli lądować. Znaleźli się w centrum pożaru. Na środku płonącej polany siedziała Nocna Furia i wyglądała na przerażoną. -Chodźcie trzeba ją uspokoić i stąd zabrać. Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki lećcie po wodę i postarajcie się ugasić ogień- powiedział Czkawka po czym zaczął powoli podchodzić do smoka mówiąc uspokajająco.Ten tylko zaczął się cofać. -Czkawka stój. Tylko go straszysz- zawołała Astrid. -Masz lepszy pomysł? -.-.- -''Odsuńcie się''- usłyszałam głos. -Co?- zdziwiłam się. -Spytałem, czy macie pomysły- powiedział Czkawka. -''Ona się boi. Nie straszcie jej''- znowu głos, ale tym razem inny. Rozejrzałam się gwałtownie. -Kto się boi?- Astrid i Czkawka spojrzeli na mnie jak na wariatkę. -No raczej oczywiste, że smok- odpowiedzieli razem. -''Zrób coś.'' -''Ratunku.'' -''Pomóż jej.'' -''Pomocy.'' -Dość!- zawołałam łapiąc się za głowę. -''Ty nas rozumiesz''- to chyba powiedział Szczerbatek. -Ja... Ale ona mnie nie rozumie. -''Pomóż jej. Ja rozumiem ludzką mowę. Ona nie. Musisz w sobie odnaleźć smoka.'' -Jak?- spytałam. -''Po prostu spróbuj''- zachęcił mnie. Zamknęłam oczy przed oczami pojawił się smok. On był... piękny. Cały czarny, z cienkimi, barwnymi paskami na skrzydłach i ogonie. Miał oczy, które zmieniały kolory. Swoją budową przypominał Nocną Furię, tylko był większy, a jego łapy szczuplejsze. -''Udało się?''- spytałam Szczerbatka, który pokiwał łbem. -''Proszę. Pomóż''- wyszeptała bez wątpienia smoczyca. -''Dobrze, spokojnie''- powiedziałam i podeszłam do niej. Pogłaskałam po głowie- Lecimy- powiedziałam do Czkawki i Astrid, których totalnie zamurowało. Kiwnęli głowami i podbiegli do swoich smoków. Czkawka zatrzymał się na chwilę i popatrzył na mnie, ale ja już siedziałam na smoczycy. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. -''Nigdy nie latałam z człowiekiem. To dziwne uczucie''- stwierdziła smoczyca. -''A ja nigdy nie leciałam sama na smoku. Tak właściwie to jak się nazywasz?''- spytałam. -''Beatrice.'' -''Ładne.'' -''Dziękuję. Gdzie mam lecieć?'' -''Tam za nimi''- wskazałam na moich przyjaciół. -''Jesteś pewna? To ludzie. Oni są niebezpieczni.'' -''Ale tamte smoki im ufają, prawda? Ja też jestem człowiekiem, a tamci bardzo mi pomogli.'' -''No dobrze, ale co będzie, jeżeli mnie skrzywdzą?''- spytała, lecz ruszyła zrównując się z nimi. -''Nic ci się nie stanie. Nie bój się.'' -Co ty robisz?- spytał Śledzik podlatując do nich z wiadrem wody i beczką, którą trzymała Sztukamięs. Beatrice trochę się przestraszyła, ale Kuna szybko uspokoiła smoka. -Rozmawiam z Beatrice. -Już jej imię nadałaś?- zdziwił się Czkawka. -Ona się tak nazywa. -Tak, masz chyba urojenia. Smoki nie gadają- zaśmiał się Sączysmark. Jego smok zawarczał. -Twój właśnie powiedział, uwaga cytuję ,,Nie wierzę, że jeszcze go nie zrzuciłem''.'' -Jasne. Hakokieł nigdy tak nie myśli. -Jesteś pewien? -.-.- Po jej minie nie można było być niczego pewnym. Choć to było trochę dziwne. W jednej chwili łapie się za głowę, po czym gada ze Szczerbatkiem, zamyka oczy i warczy. Dziki smok jej zaufał po kilku warknięciach i zaczął z nią ,,gadać''.'' -Ty je rozumiesz?- spytałem. Kuna pokiwała głową i spojrzała na mnie. -Wierzysz? -Wiesz to trochę dziwnie wyglądało, ale smoczyca ci zaufała. -Jest cudowna. Tylko nie rozumie ludzkiej mowy. -Czyli niektóre smoki nas rozumieją. -Tak, prawie wszystkie, które żyją na Berk. -Super. Trzeba to zapisać w Księdze Smoków- zachwycił się Śledzik. Gasząc pożar wraz z Sączysmarkiem. -Tak ona rozumie smoki, a ja jestem kurą domową- zaśmiał się Smark. Kuna zawarczała, a wszystkie smoki wydały z siebie odgłos przypominający śmiech. Sączysmark poczerwieniał. -Wtajemniczysz nas?- spytałem. -Jak będziemy w domu- odpowiedziała mi szeptem. Wzruszyłem ramionami. -.-.- Wylądowali na środku placu. Rozeszli się do swoich domów. Gdy Czkawka i Kuna znaleźli się przed drzwiami, powitał ich... Tornado. -Więc twój tata jest w domu?- zapytała się. -Najwidoczniej. Moment, skąd ty wiesz, że to smok ojca?- zdziwił się chłopak. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. -A jak przekonałam do siebie Nocną Furię? -Dobra głupie pytanie. -Tu akurat przyznam ci rację- zachichotała. Chłopak wszedł do domu, dziewczyna za nim, a smoki na końcu. Stoick siedział przy stole i sprawdzał coś na mapie. -Tato, bardzo będziesz zły jak powiem, że mamy jeszcze jednego smoka?- spytał Czkawka. -Nie, pod warunkiem, że obiecasz przystopować z przygarnianiem następnych- odpowiedział nie przerywając czynności. -A jeśli powiem, że to koszmarnie rzadki gatunek? -Dalej nie zmienię zdania- ciągle wpatrywał się w mapę. Jego syn chrząkną znacząco. Stoick podniósł wzrok. -To jest Kuna- Czkawka wskazał na dziewczynkę- A to Beatrice- przeniósł dłoń na smoka, który wyszedł z cienia. -Nocna Furia?- zdziwił się wódz. -Najwidoczniej- wtrąciła Kuna. -Udało wam się ją oswoić w mniej niż jeden dzień? -Bywam bardzo przekonująca. -Aaale jak?- podszedł do ich. Beatrice cofnęła się lekko. -Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobi- uspokoiła smoka dziewczynka. Ten warkną do niej- Tak jestem pewna. -Grr -Bo wiem. -Chrr -Napewno? -Gru -Oni pozbyli się uprzedzeń. Chwila! Rozumiesz po ludzku?- zdziwiła się dziewczyna. Smoczyca wyjaśniła jej, że teraz jest smokiem jeźdźca i dzięki temu rozumie. -Dobra, może wyjaśnisz mi o co tu chodzi?- spytał Stoick. -Rozumiem smoki, wiem dziwne. Skapnęłam się dopiero dzisiaj, jak przekonałam Beatrice krótką pogawędką. -To wspaniale, ale proponuję nie rozpowiadać tego jakoś specjalnie. -Ma pan rację. Wolę nie zostawać zasypywana pytaniami, typu ,,o co chodzi mojemu smokowi?.'' -Dokładnie, a teraz może usiądziesz i opowiesz nam całą historię od początku do końca- zaproponował i usiadł przy stole. Kuna zgodziła się i razem z Czkawką zrobili to samo co ojciec chłopaka. -Urodziłam się i wychowałam w lochu Łupieżców. Przez całe dziesięć lat żyłam opowieściami mamy o wolności, wyspach, morzu, zwierzętach i tym podobnych. Mama nie mówiła mi wszystkiego, jeżeli nie zapytałam, ale były takie tematy, na które wogóle nie chciała rozmawiać. Jednym z tych tematów była rodzina i jej pochodzenie. Gdy ją o to pytałam, tylko odwracała wzrok i mówiła, że kiedyś się dowiem. Niedawno powiedziała mi, że urodziła się i mieszkała na Berk. Dała mi swój medalion i kazała uciekać przy pierwszej lepszej okazji- opowiadała. Stoick wzdrygną się na wspomnienie o medalionie, ale słuchał dalej- Kazała kierować się na północ, na Berk. Zrobiłam jak prosiła. Resztę już znacie. -Ten medalion. Co ci o nim powiedziała?- spytał Stoick. -Powiedziała, że dostała go od swojego męża,a kojego ojca, podobno on nic nie wiedział o jej ciąży, bo sama zorientowała się dopiero w niewoli. -Pokaż. Pokaż ten medalion- poprosił drżącym głosem. Czkawka spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. Ostatnim razem tak się zachowywał, gdy zniknęła mama. Kuna zdjęła wisior z szyi i podała go mężczyźnie- Twoja mama ma na imię Valka. Prawda?- spytał. 3. Rodzina i nowe zadanie -Tak, ale o co chodzi?- zdziwiła się Kunegunda. Stoick zdjął ze swojej szyi medalion, który wyglądał identycznie jak ten Kuny. -Pyskacz dał nam te medaliony w dniu naszego ślubu. -Więc ja jestem... -Moją córką- wyszeptał i przytulił dziewczynkę. Czkawkę zamurowało. -Mam siostrę?- wyszeptał. Stoick zaśmiał się. -Chodź tu synku- poprosił mężczyzna wyciągając rękę. Chłopak uśmiechną się i przytulił do ojca i... siostry. -Więc wnioskuję, że mama żyje, mam młodszą siostrę, która gada ze smokami. -Widzisz i wszystko jasne- zaśmiała się dziewczynka. -Chciałbym pobyć z wami dłużej, ale... no cóż... obowiązki wodza. Musimy posprzątać bałagan po pewnym wrednym smoku.- zaśmiał się. Beatrice spuściła łeb i coś wymamrotała. -Ona przeprasza- wyjaśniła. -Nic się nie stało. O i nie rozpowiadajmy tego, że jesteś moją córką. Wszyscy i tak się dowiedzą. Możecie ,,przez przypadek powiedzieć do siebie coś typu ,,oczywiście siostrzyczko''. Chciałbym zobaczyć ich miny. -My zobaczymy- odpowiedziało rodzeństwo chórem jednocześnie stając obok siebie w identycznych pozycjach i z identycznymi minami. -Wiecie teraz widać rodzinne podobieństwo. -Co masz na myśli?- znowu chórek. -Właśnie to. -Co? -Identyczne oczy, ten sam kolor włosów, ta sama postawa, a jak jeszcze mówicie to samo to już w ogóle. -Serio? -Ech, nawet nie pytajcie. Nie zdziwię się, jeżeli jutro mi powiecie, że uwielbiacie to samo. -Zobaczymy- odkrzyknęli, po czym spojrzeli po sobie- Przestań!- zawołali i parsknęli śmiechem. Wbiegli na górę, Pyskacz pewnie wstawił drugie łóżko, bo w pokoju stały dwa. -Wiesz Czkawka? Trochę mi głupio, że zabieram ci część pokoju- wymamrotała dziewczynka siadając na jednym z łóżek i zwieszając głowę. Chłopak usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem. Ta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. -Kuna jesteś moją siostrą, a nawet gdybyś nie była, to i tak bym ci pomógł. Chcesz czy nie jesteśmy rodziną i musimy się wspierać- powiedział, a Kuna mocno się w niego wtuliła. -Dziękuję. -Nie masz za co. Naprawdę. Nawet się nie kłóć!- ostrzegł widząc, że dziewczyna chce coś powiedzieć. Ta tylko się zaśmiała. -Zawsze chciałam mieć starszego brata. -A ja młodszą siostrę. -Dobra sprawdźmy, czy tata miał rację. -W czym?- zdziwił się chłopak. -Czy lubimy to samo. Zrobimy tak, na zmianę zadajemy pytania, a potem w tym samym momencie odpowiadamy. -Dobra, ja pierwszy- zgodził się, a potem zamyślił- Ulubiony kolor? -Zielony. -Teraz ja. Ulubiony gatunek smoka? -Nocna Furia. -Jakby inaczej. Ulubiona ryba? -Łosoś. -Ulubiony kwiat? -Tęczowa Lilia. -Ulubione drzewo? -Smocza sosna. -Nie wiem już o co pytać- stwierdziła dziewczynka- Tata miał rację. -Najwidoczniej- zaśmiał się chłopak i położył. Wpatrywali się przez chwilę w sufit. -Czkawka?- spytała nagle Kuna. -Tak?- uniósł lekko głowę. -Czy kiedy latasz to też czujesz, że jesteś wolny i nic ci tej wolności nie odbierze? -Tak- odpowiedział pewnie. -Kiedy opowiedziałam mamie, że miałam o tym sen ona zaśmiała się i powiedziała ,,Draconis habes cor animumque ducis'' co oznacza ,,Masz serce wodza i duszę smoka''. Powiedziała również żebym pierwszą osobę, którą spotkam poza lochem i która będzie czuła to samo, nazywała Eques Dracones, czyli Jeździec Smoków. -W jakim to języku? -W łacinie. Wiesz Albreht porywał dość dziwnych ludzi, np. wielojęzycznych. Bardzo dobrze znam grekę, łacinę i oczywiście język, którym posługuję się obecnie. Podstawy perskiego, rzymskiego i hiszpańskiego. Wiem, że te nazwy niewiele ci mówią, ale w każdym bądź razie, ja greką i łaciną mówię tak płynnie jak teraz. -Czego cię jeszcze uczyli?- zainteresował się chłopak. -Geografii, historii swoich ziem, uczyłam się pisać i czytać, rysunku, poznawałam tajniki zielarstwa, botaniki, sztuki. Dzięki pobytowi u Łupieżców znam wiele kultur. Mam w głowie mapę świata. Dużo bardziej rozbudowaną niż waszą. Wiem dużo o roślinach i wiem, jak robić lekarstwa. Poznałam też legendy i kultury innych ludów. Nie osobiście, ale przez ludzi, którzy się tak wychowywali. Znam też sztuki walki, jak oni to nazywają. Potrafię rozróżnić gwiazdy, wiem, która i jak się nazywa, wiem w co się układają, ale jednocześnie nie mam pojęcia o wielu rzeczach. Smoki to była dla mnie zagadka, tak samo jak wolność. Teraz wiem i nie mam zamiaru tego stracić. -Kuna mam układ. Ja nauczę cię wszystkiego co wiem o smokach, a ty podzielisz się ze mną swoją wiedzą i jestem pewien, że staniesz się ulubienicą Śledzika. -Super! Zaczynamy od jutra! Dobranoc!- zawołała i przykryła się kocem. Czkawka wyjrzał przez okno, było już ciemno, więc też się położył. Następnego dnia obudziły ich smoki. -Wstałem(am)! Możesz przestać mnie lizać!- warknęło rodzeństwo chórkiem i wstało. -Jest wcześnie, idziemy polatać?- spytał Czkawka. -Jakbyś czytał mi w myślach- powiedziała dziewczynka i wskoczyła na smoka. Wylecieli przez otwarte okno. W powietrzu wykonywali różne akrobacje, a wszystko idealnie zsynchronizowane. Ścigali się i nurkowali. Po godzinie szaleńczych zabaw postanowili wrócić, co też zrobili. Wylądowali przed domem. Weszli do środka. Ich tata już nie spał. -Hej, gdzie byliście?- spytał ich wesoło. -Wszędzie po trochu i jeszcze dalej- odparli chórkiem. -Widziałem jak lataliście i mam pytanie. -Jakie? -Kiedy ułożyliście ten układ? -W ogóle! Samo wyszło. -Nie uwierzyłbym, gdybym was nie słyszał. -Serio? -Co wy zespół chcecie założyć? -Ej! -No właśnie o tym mówię. -O czym?- spojrzeli po sobie- Dobra łapię. Idziemy do Akademii!- zawołali na odchodne porywając po bochenku chleba ze stołu i wsiadając na smoki. Odlecieli w stronę Akademii. Wylądowali na środku areny. Wszyscy już byli. -Czkawka! Masz zamiar uczyć dzieciaka?!- zakpił Sączysmark. -Nie twoja sprawa- odparł chłopak i podszedł do Śledzika pochylonego nad jakąś księgą- Hej! Co tam masz? -Znalazłem ją w bibliotece. Jest chyba napisana jakimś szyfrem, ale pewnie jest o smokach, tylko spójrz na te ilustracje- zachwycił się Śledzik. Nagle książkę porwała Kuna, zaczęła szybko wertować strony i nagle parsknęła śmiechem. -To nie żaden szyfr- wyjaśniła- To greka. Inny język. Zaraz co my tu mamy- mruknęła i zerknęła na okładkę- Thryloi ton Riders (uproszczony/spolszczony zapis fonetyczny), czyli Legendy o Jeźdźcach. -Skąd ty to wiesz?- zdziwiła się Astrid. -Łupieżcy łapią kogo popadnie. Dużo się tam nauczyłam. -Mogła byś przetłumaczyć tą księgę? -Jasne, żaden problem- wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła czytać książkę w swoim ojczystym języku. Wszyscy gapili się na dziewczynkę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ta jedynie chodziła w kółko z książką w dłoniach. Minęły dwie godziny, kiedy księga się skończyła. Czkawka podał jej wodę. -Wow, czyli dowiedzieliśmy się, że już wcześniej byli jeźdźcy smoków. -Wieki temu- stwierdziła Kuna- Ale kilkoro zostało. -A ty skąd to wiesz? -Quae non sunt nobis ad diem scire noctu indicat, eo quod est somnium- powiedziała, a widząc ich nierozumiejące spojrzenia, dodała szybko- Są rzeczy, których nie dane nam wiedzieć za dnia, lecz w nocy ukazuje się prawda, bo to o niej śnimy. -Ta, teraz będzie gadać zagadkami- wściekł się Smark. -Nie czekaj! To ma sens. Ludzie, którzy to widzieli byli na tych wodach. Niektórzy zostali pojmani przez Łupieżców, a śnili o jeźdźcach, których spotkali. Tylko jak ona zajrzała w ich sny?- powiedział Śledzik, po czym zamyślił się. -Est et quaedam falsa. Nam loqui et audire. Sen to tylko iluzja. Naprawdę mówimy i słyszymy. -Więc mówili przez sen, ale dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś tego normalnie?- zdziwił się Czkawka. -A jaki jest sens zdradzania odpowiedzi do zadań, które mają czegoś nauczyć? Tak byłam nauczona. Sama rozwikłaj zagadkę, bo inaczej nie poznasz jej prawdziwej treści. Teraz zapamiętasz naukę o snach, a gdybym ci powiedziała to zapomniałbyś przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, Człowiek, który nauczył mnie najwięcej powiedział ,,Na cóż nam własna gałązka, która usycha? Lepsze wspólne drzewo, które wiecznie rośnie. Dziel się swoją wiedzą, bo uschnie, a żeby się dzielić trzeba nauczać, a naucza się poprzez zmuszanie do myślenia, a nie zdradzanie treści''. Zastanówcie się nad tym, ale nie zaprzątajcie sobie tym głowy.'' -Czyli mamy myśleć, czy nie?- spytał Mieczyk. -Masz myśleć, ale nie zamykać się w sobie. -Aaa, czekaj co? -Jej chyba chodzi o to, że mamy myśleć, ale zostać sobą- powiedziała Szpadka. -Ale jedno drugie wyklucza- zauważył bliźniak. -Wcale nie- ucięła dziewczyna. -Hej! Dzisiaj może zagramy sobie w najlepsze triki- zaproponował Czkawka- Ale w parach. -Super-zgodzili się wszyscy. -To tak ja z Kuną. -A ja chcę sędziować!- zawołał Śledzik. -Spoko to ja i Kuna, Astrid i Sączysmark, a bliźniaki razem. Robimy triki i muszą wyjść jak najbardziej zsynchronizowanie. -To wygraną mamy w kieszeni- stwierdziła Kuna dosiadając Beatrice. -Zobaczymy!- zawołał Sączysmark- Latałaś na smoku jeden, niecały dzień i myślisz, że pokonasz takich profesjonalistów jak my? -Eee tak. -Dobra nie kłóćcie się! Lecimy na skałki- zarządził brunet i wystartował, gdy przelatywał obok siostry usłyszał jak szepce do swojego smoka ,,Teraz leć kiepsko, tak jakbym nie umiała tobą sterować. Zrobimy Smarkowi niespodziankę'' i zachichotał. Dolecieli na skałki.'' -My zaczynamy- zgłosili się bliźniaki. Wystartowali. Lecieli całkiem nieźle, dopóki nie wpadli na pomysł minięcia skały... z dwóch różnych stron. Ich smok uderzył w kamień. Śledzik dał im 3 punkty. -To musiało boleć- stwierdziła Astrid, gdy podlecieli- Teraz my- naradziła się szybko z Sączysmarkiem. Lecieli prawie równo. Po wszystkim dostali 8 punktów. -No nasza kolej- zawołali chórkiem Kuna i Czkawka. Wystartowali. Robili beczki, salta i nurkowali. Równocześnie wylądowali i przybili sobie piątki. -Wygrali bezapelacyjnie wygrali Kuna i Czkawka. 10 punktów- powiedział Śledzik. -To nie fair! Oni musieli to wcześniej wytrenować!- sprzeciwił się Smark. -Kiedy?- odpowiedziało rodzeństwo chórkiem- Jakbyś nie zauważył znamy się od jednego dnia, a Kuna(ja) nie umiała(m) latać. -Dobra to było dziwne- stwierdził Smark. -Ale co? -No to. Gadacie w tym samym momencie- wyjaśniła Astrid. -My?- spojrzeli po sobie- No dobra głupie pytanie. -Coś takiego zazwyczaj występuje u bliźniąt- zaczął Śledzik. -Odpada- przerwała mu Astrid. -Przyjaciół znających się na wylot. -Pudło. -Albo bardzo podobnego rodzeństwa. -Pomyślałabym, ale nie. -Dlaczego nie? Wczoraj tata powiedział to samo- zaśmiało się rodzeństwo. -Moment! Tata? Oboje powiedzieli tata. -Odkrycie- mruknęli. -Możecie przestać?!- zdenerwował się Sączysmark- Rozpraszacie mnie! -Problem w tym, że jak zaczną to ciężko im przestać- powiedział Stoick lądując pomiędzy swoimi dziećmi. -Ciężko? -To powiedzcie coś innego. -Smok... Skały... Nocna Furia... więzienie... Eques Dracones... Dobra poddajemy się- ostatnie zdanie mruknęli. -Co to znaczy Eques Dracones?- spytał Stoick. -Jeździec Smoków- znowu spojrzeli po sobie- Przestań! Nie ty przestań! Ech! Po co ja się wysilam. -No dobra, jestem tu w innym celu...- zaczął wódz. -Chwilę! Co łączy Czkawkę i Kunę?- przerwała mu Szpadka. -Tak ciężko się domyślić? To raczej oczywiste. Prawda siostrzyczko(braciszku)- powiedzieli i zaśmiali się na widok min przyjaciół- Długa historia. -No dobrze jak już wszystko jest jasne to chciałbym żebyście wszystkie dzieciaki w wieku od siedmiu lat nauczyli jak obchodzić się ze smokami i pomóc im je wytresować. Zbliża się wojna, musimy być gotowi na wszystko. -Dobrze tato, tylko będzie trudno- zmartwił się Czkawka. -Jakie trudno. Zapomniałeś kogo masz w drużynie?- zaśmiała się Kuna. -No, ja mam nadzieję, że mi... ekchem NAM pomożesz. -No raczej! Ale będzie zabawa! -Dobrze. Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzicie. Jutro rano dzieciaki będą czekać na was w Akademii. Mam nadzieję, że na razie obejdzie się bez rannych- spojrzał znacząco na bliźniaków i Sączysmarka, po czym odleciał. Jeźdźcy poszli w jego ślady. -No ekstra mamy na głowie bachory. Jakby dwa nam nie wystarczyły- marudził Smark wskazując na bliźniaków. -Trzy- poprawiła go Astrid. -Masz na myśli Śledzika? -Nie... Ciebie. -Mnie? Ja jestem męskim mężczyzną! -Jasne, ale lustereczko to twój nieodłączny przyjaciel. -No, ale muszę wiedzieć jak wyglądam. Inni pewnie też mają!- bronił się Smark. -Na ścianie! Nie w torbie! -Ale ja zawsze muszę dobrze wyglądać dla ciebie skarbie- szepną do Astrid. Nagle tuż nad jego głową przeleciała kula ognia Nocnej Furii. Chłopak spojrzał ze złością na Kunę. -Przepraszam! Dopiero się uczę!- zaśmiała się, po czym dodała cicho- Następnym razem trafię. -Ha ha ha, ale śmieszne. Mało mi głowy nie oderwało! -A szkoda- mruknęła pod nosem. Po chwili wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich domów i położyli spać, zastanawiając się co przyniesie jutro. RosePs (dyskusja) 17:40, lis 8, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania